Sharing is Caring
by The Muses of Mars
Summary: Even when they were children, Ignis was willing to make sacrifices to ensure Noctis's happiness. (Noctis X Ignis; written in celebration of IgNoct Week)


The Children's Palace was a place of wonder for any kid, peasant or prince. It was an enormous toy store, truly a castle to any tiny tot. Shelves reached from the floor to the ceiling, stuffed to overflowing with plushies, action figures, toy cars, and dolls. Small tracks ran throughout the store, an ever-chugging tiny train leading children to the most fantastic marvels their little eyes had ever seen. Balls and blocks and bean bag seats waited in the center of the store, a play place free for the sampling. And a colorful array of candies waited by the registers to satisfy even the sweetest tooth.

With so many wonders to behold, it was no wonder the famed toy store was a favorite of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum's; but it was also a favorite of his young friend Ignis Scientia's, because in addition to the mountains of toys, the Children's Palace had a collection of the most amazing books, and aisle upon aisle of school supplies.

"Boys, choose wisely," warned Clarus Amicitia, who often accompanied King Regis's family as guardian to both king and the young prince. His own son, who was about the same age, was one of few children not interested in the toy store; Gladiolus's only real hobby was sports and the palace had all the equipment a kid could ever want. "You each have a budget and you would be shrewd to buy only what you need, and invest the rest."

"Clarus," King Regis chuckled, watching his young son's head spin in circles as he became overwhelmed by his options, "they're only children, and this is a toy store. You can't tell them to 'budget' and 'invest.' They should spend their allowances on things that will bring them joy, not what they 'need'."

"Oh, yes?" Clarus retorted haughtily. "Well, just look at what Ignis is doing."

Both men watched as the ash blond child marched straight toward the school supplies on the right side of the store, a shopping list in his hand.

Meanwhile, Prince Noctis, who was two years younger than Iggy, ran frantically towards the toys.

Regis could only laugh helplessly. The boys were as different as night and day, but the very best of friends.

Ignis had planned for this excursion all month. He had been saving up from the past two allowances because he knew school was starting soon, and he was eager to choose his own supplies. He preferred college-ruled paper, ever so much more efficient than wide-ruled, and wanted the style of notebook with built-in folders and dividers. And mechanical pencils, while a bit more costly than the kind you had to sharpen, would save from having to clean up the pencil shavings from his meticulously handwritten notes.

The boy was excited to find just the notebook he wanted, adorned with succulent, smiling cartoon fruits and vegetables. He found a package of two mechanical pencils decorated with cookie and cake slice prints, and a box of extra number-two lead refills. He also selected a tiny glass jar filled with ice cream cone-shaped erasers, and smiled as he thought about sharing them with Noct. The prince wasn't in school yet, but he could use them when they sprawled on the floor to draw pictures of the king and his advisors, as they liked to do. As a final indulgence, he picked up a box of glittery, star-shaped paperclips. Noct would love them!

His allowance sensibly spent, Ignis carried his stack of supplies back to the king and his guardsman, feeling satisfied and pleased with himself.

He was surprised to find the young prince standing next to his kneeling father, sobbing.

Ignis knew it was very rude to interrupt a king, but Noct wouldn't be crying for no reason. He quickly placed his stash of school supplies down on a random shelf beside an assortment of gift wrap and rushed to the prince's side.

"Noct," he asked worriedly, "what's wrong?"

The prince's face was crumpled in devastation, his deep blue eyes gushing a steady stream of tears. He had cried himself breathless and couldn't even speak. Ignis wrapped his arms around his shoulders comfortingly, wishing he could hold the boy in his lap and rock him.

"His Highness cannot make up his mind," Clarus explained to Ignis without sympathy.

In the king's arms were three plush toys: a pink moogle pup in a white cloth diaper, a green tonberry wielding a magic wand with a star at its point, and a cactuar with soft felt needles.

"Noctis," King Regis said gently, "you have only enough money for one. These are very expensive toys. You'll have to save your allowance like Ignis so you can afford the others."

Ignis's emerald eyes were shimmering behind the lenses of his glasses. He could not bear to see the prince cry. His mind was made up in an instant. "Highness," he said gently, "there's nothing here I want to buy. You can have my allowance."

"Ignis!" Clarus was shocked. He had seen the stack the blond had held in his arms just a moment ago.

"Ignis, that is terribly generous of you," King Regis said with surprise, "but the prince needs to learn that the things he wants don't come for free."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Ignis said bravely, "but my friendship doesn't cost anything. I _want_ to give Prince Noctis my allowance." He reached into his pocket and then offered the king every crown dollar he had.

Regis hesitated for a moment, then nodded to the boy, handing the stuffed plushes back to his son, who gathered them up in his tiny arms and squeezed them protectively. "Ignis, you are a true friend to Noct. I hope you always will be."

Ignis watched the prince's face light up with joy as he hugged all three soft toys to his little chest and knew immediately he always would.


End file.
